Talking More then friends Pt1
by XxKillians-dimplesxX
Summary: Captainswan fanfic Very fluffy and smutty killian and emma finally show their feelings for eachover in a sexy-ass way this is only pt1
1. chapter 1

_Emma has been finding life a struggle lately all her powers regecting her pushing away the thing she loves most the pirate that loves her and she loves him too sometimes she just forgets to take her armour of when she is with him._

 _Alot has happened between them lately like hook committing himself to the darkness and then sacrificed himself for her. And all she did was sit around and watch she tried to get him out of there but did not succeed he stayed there while she defeated hades with the others._

 _DAVID IS CALLING:_

 _Emma: Hi dad how are you_

 _David:Hi sweetheart We need to tell you something just not on phone okay._

 _Emma: but im quite comfortable talking here dad_

 _David: emma i dont care how old you are i am still your dad and you will respect my orders ok honey._

 _Emma: Fine then be at granny's in ten._

 _She hanged up and went to get her keys out of the draw but saw Henry's book the one where she marked their first dance together when they went back in time. A tear fell down her face but she quickly wiped it off and pulled herself together and left for granny's._

 _'Emma'_

 _'Hi dad what is so important right now'_

 _She swirled her spoon in her cinnamon drink looking depressed._

 _'EMMA'_

 _'Huh did you say something'_

 _'Indeed i did and this time im telling you that you need to deal with death how other people deal with death!'_

 _'HOW DO OTHER PEOPLE DEAL WITH DEATH OH YEAH THEY FEEL MISERABLE DAD WHAT IF YOU LOST MOM HOW WOULD YOU FEEL!'_

 _'BUT ME AND YOUR MOM ALWA-'_

 _'FIND EACHOVER YEAH WHATEVER YOU WOULD STILL FEEL SAD'_

 _'Emma people deal with death with a grav-'_

 _'Nope but thanks for the offer bye dad!'_

 _She says quickly aiming for the door but david quickly grabs her by the rist and she turns._

 _'Emma it may be good for stress'_

 _'Fine'_

 _'NOW GOODBYE'_

 _She storms off crying in seconds driving home swipping the tears of her face but they keep coming back. She walks back in to her house and hears his voice... Killians voice_

 _'KILLIAN KILLIAN WHERE ARE YOU'_

 _'Emma emma can you hear me'_

 _Then she realised the sound came from the shell that he gave her she picked it up slowly and sighed but still listened to him._

 _'Emma i love you and i miss you more then anything ever more then i missed my own heart_


	2. Talking more then friends Pt1 Chapter 2

_Killian and Emma were walking to that set of his live show he was singing a cover especially for Emma. She didn't Know this all she knew is that she has to stay back stage._

 _"Alright Emma i will see you in approximately 20 mins okay babe"_

 _"Yeah I'm down for that just do your best ok"_

 _He gives her a short and embrassing kiss before he walked to his stage room to prepare._

 _"I love him so much i always have done he is gonna do so fab"_

 _Presenter: "And now for the one and Only KILLIAN JONES SING PERFECT BY ED SHEERAN!!"_

 _"Hello guys this songs for someone special"_

 _I FOUND A LOVE FOR ME_

 _DARLING JUST DIVE RIGHT IN_

 _FOLLOW MY LEAD_

 _OH I FOUND A GIRL_

 _BEAUTIFUL AND SWEET_

 _Emma was backstage tearing up because she knew this song was for her. Killian turned and looked at her with a cheeky grin he also tearing up._

 _The song had finished and the croud went wild._

 _"Please welcome to the stage my girlfriend EMMA SWAN"_

 _Emma ran on crying and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately._

 _"I love you Killian!"_

 _"I love you too Emma"_

 _They kiss again he lifts her up and spins her around as they leave the stage._

 _"Did you really sing that for me?!"_

 _"Of course Emma you are the only thing i love and will always love!"_

 _She ducks her head into his shoulder and cries._

 _"Come on Emma let's go home and have tea"_

 _"Okay thank you Killian"_

 _"No need it came from the heart"_

 _They walked out the doors holding hands and leaning on eachover Emma listens as Killian sings her a song as he is driving them home._

 _ **Darling when i see you eyes**_

 _ **I feel like i just won a prize**_

 _ **The stars shine above you**_

 _ **Showing all your innocence**_

 _ **Its**_

 _Killian opens the door and steps in Emma comes in slams the door behind her and pushes Killian against it._

 _"Oh i love you Killian"_

 _"I love you too"_


End file.
